


〔盾铁〕目击未来 [内战后]

by SiveryMesic



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Summary: 霍爹意外穿越到未来，看到美国队长正在用一个非常眼熟的长的像盾牌的东西打一个留着和他一个造型胡子的人。好像他儿子啊，霍爹想。不对，他儿子都老大不小了，美国队长怎么X了狗了的和当年一样年轻。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	〔盾铁〕目击未来 [内战后]

西伯利亚的风雪真是名不虚传，非常西伯利亚。

刺骨的寒风刮在脸上，穿透血肉，一寸寸地切割着感觉神经。这免费的体验倒真是新鲜，Tony Stark心想，穿着一身笨重的铁甲，像个九旬老头子似的躺在一个连他自己都不清楚方位的荒郊，赏雪。

赏这冰凉凉的，漫天乱飞的雪。

万幸雪下得不大，室外惨白死寂的世界倒还蛮契合他现下心境的。

Tony Stark就这样赏着雪，出着神，还不确认有没有什么地方磕坏的脑子里一片空白。

他不想动。虽然以这种姿势躺着会被坚硬冰冷的钢甲硌疼，但动一动会疼得更要命。Tony Stark不想太难为他自己。

时间在这种静止的动作中被放慢到以一种窒息的速度流逝着。总感觉脸上有细细的东西在扎着自己，Tony偏了偏头，原来是脸上血渍凝固的冰渣。

痛觉大概也麻木着被这见鬼的温度凝固了。

侧过头，Tony瞥见了那块被遗弃在地的盾牌。有些滞闷的胸口忽然掠过几分心疼，他自嘲地朝那盾眨了眨眼，招呼道：

「嘿，伙计，看你这材料......啧，大概比我还冷。」

雪静静地下，没人会回应他。

意识到自己的意识在逐渐模糊的时候，Tony Stark在心里将Friday和Vision狠狠地吐槽了一通。能量信号消失了这么久，为什么到现在都没有半个人影来这该死的冰天雪地里拯救他！

难道煊赫一时的IRON MAN，最后的结局竟是在一个无人问津的地方被孤独冻死吗？

太掉价了。Tony Stark在心中咆哮着。他绝不要死在美队棒棒冰之前，他不想在死后看见老冰棍为自己抬棺的一幕。

「我猜你也不想。是吧，伙计？」

又对着无声无息的盾牌嘟囔了一句，在视线尽数变黑前，Tony恍惚中似乎看到了一个绝不可能出现在此处的身影，正慢慢朝自己靠近。

即便与记忆中白发苍苍的样子略有差异，但是他绝不会，绝不会认错这个人。

只是怎么也没想到，来迎接我走向死亡的人，会是你啊，Dad。

中

霍华德·斯塔克不太明白，他只是在工作之余打了一个盹而已，为什么睁开眼时看到的不是自己熟悉的实验室，而是一个阴暗中透着阴森寒气的......仓库？

气温冷得渗人，无奈地紧了紧身上毫无御寒作用的小马甲，霍华德·斯塔克的脑海中已闪过了无数念头。

空间转移？时空穿越？或者仅仅是场白日梦？

太过逼真的寒冷迫使他在这昏暗的地方趋光而行。

确实不太对劲。

发现不远处狭小的空间传来激烈打斗声的霍华德心想。这里的人似乎意识不到他这位不速之客的存在。

而且，其中一人穿着的配色炫酷的钢甲，显然已远远超越了他那个年代最顶端——也就是霍华德·斯塔克他自己，创造的科技。

穿越未来？

定了定神，再仔细观察一番，霍华德惊讶地发现呈围攻之势的两人长相眼熟。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长和巴恩斯中士？

看两人几乎没有变化的容貌，这似乎又不是未来。

霍华德·斯塔克拒绝相信地球上有比他聪明好几倍的人存在。

还有，他怎么看史蒂夫手上的那块盾牌怎么眼熟。这玩意儿像极了他随手塞到实验室角落里的一件神器金属的未完成品。

开了挂的防御力尤其像。

他怎么不记得自己有过将这东西交给美国队长的念头？

所以果然还是身处未来吗？果然他是自己那个年代最天才的科学家。

大概血清在驻颜方面也有着他们没来及发现的神奇功用吧！这么一对比，确实巴恩斯中士看上去沧桑一点。

霍华德·斯塔克像看戏一般，一边蜷缩着身子，一边围观三人激烈的打斗。

不知道为什么他私心希望那位配色炫酷的铁人能占点上风。

这盔甲的设计太他妈合他胃口了。

直到史蒂夫一把掀开了铁人的面具，霍华德看清盔甲里面那张与自己七分相似的脸......和胡子。

如果他有个儿子，大概就长这样帅，而且聪明。

「那是我爸爸的盾。」

「你不配用它。」

金属盾牌「咣当——」坠地的声音惊醒了旁观的霍华德。真见鬼，真是他儿子。

看到未来的自家儿子的脸被打花了的霍华德·斯塔克愣了一秒，便意识到了事件的严重性。

为什么他儿子都老大不小了，史蒂夫和巴恩斯还一如当年的年轻！

那两人莫非也是各自的儿子？

长得有点太像了吧......

而且史蒂夫居然拿着他开发的盾牌，哪怕除了描个边外他也没做什么，合伙发小殴打自己未来的儿子！

简直不能忍。这是对那块盾牌尊严的践踏。

霍华德·活见鬼·斯塔克愤怒地咬紧后槽牙，慢慢走近躺在地上意识恍惚的孩子。

他似乎能看见自己。

下一秒，他看见一个浑身辣椒色系的外星人突然飞向自己，眨眼间，他又回到了那间灯光晕黄的作战指挥室。

完全追随本心，霍华德·斯塔克醒来后的第一要务便是偷偷将那块盾牌藏到一个人鬼不知的地方。

然后选了一件看上去更为先进高端的发明，送给了史蒂夫·罗杰斯当武器。

他没忘帮敬爱的美国队长漆上标志配色。

哪怕他现在看这个金发大个有些发自内心的碍眼。

不得不说，确实那块盾牌比较配他。

霍华德·斯塔克心不在焉地想。

但愿他为未来做了一件好事。

在史蒂夫·罗杰斯带着他破烂到看不出原形的装备回来，告诉所有人他没能保护好他最好的朋友之前，霍华德一直如此希冀。

巴恩斯中士的死讯使他不太确定自己看到的一切是否真实来源于未来。但史蒂夫·罗杰斯麻木的表情深深刺痛了他的现在。

霍华德·斯塔克偷偷地将那块盾牌从人鬼不知的地方掏了出来。

在久久的沉思后，他拦住了准备启程对付红骷髅的史蒂夫。

「无视一切攻击的顶级防御力。」

在见识过这玩意儿超出他原先想象的强大能力后，尽情夸赞了一番自己的宝贝，霍华德·斯塔克郑重其事地将它交给了美国队长，却迟迟没有放队长离开。

「史蒂夫......」

罗杰斯队长看着霍华德焦灼在这块他一见钟情的盾牌上的视线，耐心地等待对方把话说完。

「无论未来发生什么，你可别哪一天调转枪头，拿它伤害我们斯塔克。」

史蒂夫不知道面前这位伙伴怎么会突然有这样的顾虑，他只腼腆地笑了笑。

「还有，千万别抛弃它。无论发生什么。」

「当然，斯塔克先生。」

史蒂夫·罗杰斯朝霍华德·斯塔克行了个标准的军礼。后者满意地点了点头，好似忽然又想到什么，神神秘秘地补充道：

「如果你以后能见到我儿子的话......我是说，帮我告诉他一声，那个胡子，很酷。」

说完，霍华德·斯塔克没头没脑的微笑起来。

她不会知道那是自己与史蒂夫·罗杰斯的最后一次谈话。他没忘记那惊鸿一瞥中的未来。霍华德·斯塔克的一生都未放弃过寻找史蒂夫·罗杰斯的踪迹。

后来，在他与自己儿子相处不多的时光里，他总是会无意识地提起这个人。

美国队长。

次数不多，也就一千来次吧。

下

对方狼狈挥手护住头部的动作使史蒂夫·罗杰斯浑身一僵。

心里没来由地咯噔了一下。简直不敢相信自己打算做的是什么。

即将落下的盾牌生生停在了半空中。史蒂夫看着托尼流血的面颊出了会儿神，嘴唇蠕动，毫无预兆地开口道：

「你父亲曾让我转告你一句话。」

他指了指自己的下巴，继续说：

「那个胡子，很酷。」

托尼·活见鬼·斯塔克瞪着他那双本来就已经足够大的眼睛，愣愣地看着眼前人突然停下了所有攻击，没头没脑地来了这么一句。

「那是我爸爸的盾。」

「你不配用它。」

扶着受伤的好友离开，史蒂夫紧了紧臂上的盾牌，莫名微笑起来。

「你爸爸将它交给我时特意嘱咐过，千万别抛弃它，无论发生什么。斯塔克。」

「别企图用我爸爸威胁我！老冰棍！」

「是你先这么干的。」

「DAMN IT！那是我爸爸！我当然能这么干！」

史蒂夫·罗杰斯忽然很开心。

就在这一瞬间，他觉得之前的一切好像都没有发生过。

托尼还是托尼。史蒂夫还是史蒂夫。

-END-


End file.
